


Multiverse Theory

by MythicalLucy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, Friendship, M/M, Multiverse, Relationship(s), Talking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLucy/pseuds/MythicalLucy
Summary: Rhett likes to explore the depths of the multiverse theory...together with Link.





	

He tried to lay very still.  
The warmth of the sleeping bag had finally enveloped his body and he wanted to capture it, until he was asleep. Link was tired, since it had been an exhausting day. But even though his body begged for him to get some rest, someone else apparently wasn’t fond of his plan.

 

> _“Psst...Hey, Link!”_

 

The dark-haired man didn’t move.  
He didn’t want to talk.  
He wanted to sleep.  
That was the reason he was lying in this sleeping bag in the first place.  
Not to have a conversation in the middle of the night.

 

> _“...Link…?”_

 

Why wasn’t Rhett tired?  
They had been hiking the whole day and building their camp site hadn’t been easy.  
Maybe he could just ignore him.  
At least he wasn’t shaking him out of his sleep or anything.

 

> _“...I know, you’re not asleep. You would breathe differently if that was the case.”_

 

Link sighed and kept his eyes closed.

 

> “What is it, Rhett…?”

 

Link murmured into his sleeping bag.  
He actually didn’t care in that moment.  
He just wanted to sleep.

 

> _“You know...I’ve been thinking about something.”_

 

Oh gosh.

 

> “...whatever it is, can it wait until the morning?”

 

Link heard some rustling behind him. Likely Rhett was turning around in his sleeping bag.

 

> _“Do you ever think about the multiverse theory?”  
>  _

 

He could hear Rhett’s voice much closer.  
It seemed like his tall friend had decided to face him, or at least his back, for this important conversation.

 

> “...I’m really tired, Rhett…”

 

Link murmured. He hoped his voice sounded as sleepy as his body felt and that Rhett would take the hint.  
He still hasn’t opened his eyes.  
There was not much to see anyway.

 

> _“Just think about it for a second, Link. It could be possible...that there are other universes out there. Universes where all kinds of things are different to ours...”_

 

Link didn’t reply.  
He knew about the obsession that Rhett had with space since childhood. And Link had heard from the multiverse theory before - from Rhett of course.  
But this wasn’t a time for any kind of meaningful or philosophical discussion. Especially not any discussion that would require an open and awakened mind.

 

> _“...small things. Like the color of your sleeping bag. The style of your glasses. The weather!...”_

 

They had been extremely lucky with the weather.  
It was a bit cold at night, but the day had been very sunny with a few clouds.  
Link hoped that it would stay like this during their camping trip.  
And he also hoped that Rhett would soon go to sleep.

 

> _“...and sometimes the changes could be massive. Like...everyone from the United States speaks another language than English. Or chocolate becomes poisonous...”_

 

Rhett was speaking in a hushed voice and Link was sure he was on the edge of falling asleep just by listening to his friend, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Link’s body jerked a bit and his path to dreamland was immediately detoured.

 

> _“...imagine this, Buddy. In some universe out there...the both of us are camping on the Mount Everest right now!”_

 

Link shivered. The thought of a cold mountain wasn’t really helping with his low body temperature and not being able to sleep didn’t help either.

 

> _“Some versions of us may even camp on the beach. Listening to the waves crashing at the shore…”_

 

> “...I think, I’m jealous of those versions. Because they would probably be asleep by now.”

 

Rhett laughed his heartwarming laughter and removed his hand from Link’s shoulder. 

 

> _“Maybe. But there could also be a version of us who aren’t best friends. Maybe some Rhett and Link out there hate each other.”_

 

Link smiled for a split second and kept his eyes closed.

 

> “Maybe some Link out there is trying to murder Rhett, because he doesn’t let him sleep…”

 

More laughter.  
After Rhett had calmed down, everything went silent for a while. Link was hoping that he could finally get some rest. But his thoughts of entering his dreamland were once again cut short when Rhett spoke again.

 

> _“...you know, Link...  
>  There could also be a version of us….that is together. You know...like a couple.”_

 

Link opened his eyes.  
He needed to blink a couple of times to adjust himself to the lack of light, but while he did that, his mind was racing.  
Why? - was the main question that he was asking himself.  
Why would Rhett say something like this.  
Out of nowhere.  
In the middle of the night.  
When he was trying to sleep.  
Link’s eyes had focused on the tent in front of him. He was still lying with his back turned towards Rhett. But it wasn’t like he would've been able to look at him in this moment anyway.

 

> _“...man, can you imagine that? It would be so weird, am I right?”_

 

> “...how do you even come up with this stuff, Rhett?”

 

Link asked in a quiet voice, but he kept his eyes open. There was no way he could sleep right now. Not with these confusing thoughts in his head.

 

> _“I dunno, man.”_

 

Rhett answered in a honest voice.  
Silence again.  
Link heard more rustling behind him and he saw a shadow moving over the fabric of the tent in front of him.  
It seemed like the moon was bright enough to show him Rhett’s silhouette sitting upright behind him.  
That also didn’t help to fall asleep right now.

 

> _“...but I bet you’re still kissing like a little child.”_

 

> “What?! I’m not kissing like a little child!...and don’t say that as if you’d know how I kiss.”

 

Rhett chuckled.  
Link could hear in his voice that he was grinning widely, when he responded.

 

> _“But I do know how you kiss.”_

 

> “That plexiglass thing wasn’t a kiss. Our-...we didn’t touch each other.”

 

Lips.  
He had wanted to say the word lips.  
But somehow it had been too difficult for Link to say that word.  
Maybe because he hoped it would block out the image of Rhett’s lips being pressed against that transparent wall.

 

> _“We kissed before that. Have you really forgotten about it?”_

 

Link looked over his shoulder with furrowed eyebrows.

 

> “We have never kissed, Rhett.”

 

> _“Yes, we have. The weekend after Jenna Howard broke up with you. I stayed in your house for a sleep-over, remember?”_

 

Link looked at his lifelong best friend and started to remember...while he felt his face turning red.

 

> “...you tricked me into kissing you back then!”

 

Rhett laughed again. 

 

> _“I didn’t trick you! I just asked you why you two broke up. You explained that it must’ve been because you never kissed that girl.”_

 

Link turned around with his body and looked up to Rhett, who was sitting on his sleeping bag.  
Just the thought of coming out of his sleeping bag made Link shiver.  
Or was it the memory that was still creeping back into his mind, which gave him goosebumps?

 

> “Yeah. And it was your idea that I should practice kissing with you, so I wouldn’t get dumped again for that reason.”

 

Rhett giggled and Link turned his back towards him again, while he rolled his eyes. 

 

> “You’re such a dork.”

 

> _“...but, man... you needed that practice! You kissed me like a grandma would kiss her grandson!”_

 

> “You are my best friend, Rhett! How else was I supposed to kiss you!?”

 

> _“Well...you didn’t let me demonstrate back then.”_

 

> “No, because you’re stupid.”

 

> _“...which means that you probably still kiss like that.”_

 

> “Shut up.” 

 

Link muttered and closed his eyes again, while he snuggled up into his sleeping bag.

 

> _“Awww, no need to be ashamed, Link. It’s fine if you don’t know how to kiss. I mean it IS very complicated.”_

 

> “I know how to kiss, man! So cut it out, already.”

 

Without a warning Link felt a heavy weight being placed half on his back and half on his side. He let out a noise of surprise and pain, before he turned his head around. Link’s face brushed against Rhett’s hair and he could smell a faint hint of his hair products, until he turned his head away again.

 

> “Rhett!? What the heck are you doing!?”

 

> _“...I’m dead.”_

 

> “Come on, man! You’re heavy! Get up already!”

 

> _“I’m still dead.”_

 

> “Rhett! This….is not funny!”

 

Link tried to get himself away from his friend, but the sleeping bag trapped him in place.  
He was being pinned down by his best friend in the middle of the night.

 

Link felt exhausted.

 

With a heavy sigh, Link let his head fall down and tried to relax his muscles under Rhett’s weight as much as possible, so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself.  
It wasn’t until a couple of seconds later before Rhett moved a little bit.  
But even though Link was hoping that Rhett would get up and let him sleep, he realized that he had only moved his head.  
He could feel Rhett’s breath next to his ear, while he whispered to the man underneath him.

 

> _“...are you brave enough to prove your statement?”_

 

> “What...!?”

 

> _“You know I like to be right about what I’m saying. So prove to me that you don’t kiss like a child anymore and I take back what I said.”_

 

> “I’m not going to do that, Rhett.”

 

> _“Then I’ll stay where I am.”_

 

> “What the crap, Rhett!? Get up!”

 

> _“Will you do it?”_

 

Link stared in disbelief at the tent wall.  
Maybe Rhett’s brain had melted in the fresh air.  
Or there had been something in the meal that they had cooked for dinner.  
Whatever it was, Link didn’t understand what was wrong with his best friend.  
But the thought of Rhett staying where he was right now for the rest of the night was unbearable.  
Sure, it was a lot warmer in Link’s sleeping bag now.  
But this weight was too much.

 

> “Okay, fine. I’ll do it. And now get up!”

 

Link could feel Rhett’s body being lifted and he took a deep breath, before he sat himself upright.  
Rhett was sitting with his legs crossed on his sleeping bag. The moonlight, that was shining through the tent fabric, was bright enough for Link to see his best friend watching him with an eager expression on his face.  
He got on his knees and faced Rhett, while he questioned his decision.  
They sat in silence for a moment, until Rhett started to smile.

 

> _“What is it? Are you scared?”_

 

> “No, I’m not. I’m just thinking.”

 

> _“Thinking about what? Just do it. Or are you not confident enough?”_

 

Link breathed in deeply and leaned over to Rhett. But the closer he got, the more nervous he got as well. It wasn’t helping that Rhett’s gaze seemed to move back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Their noses were still a few inches away from coming in contact, when Link shook his head and moved backwards.

 

> “I-I can’t!”

 

Suddenly Rhett grabbed his wrists and held him in place, while he stared at Link with a serious expression. 

 

> _“Then let me start, okay?”_

 

Link watched Rhett with an unsteady look as the tall man leaned closer to him. His body tried to squirm away, but Rhett held his hands in place with his grip, so that Link couldn’t move much. He was about to tell Rhett how stupid all of this was, when the blonde man spoke again.

 

> _“Close your eyes.”_

 

A wave of exhaustion rushed through Link’s body and he just gave in to Rhett’s weird idea. He closed his eyes as he was told and slightly pursed his lips, when Rhett asked him to do that also.  
It didn’t take long until he could feel Rhett’s breath on his skin and when his beard touched Link’s face, his hands began to shake.

 

His lips were soft.

 

How could he have such soft lips?  
Since his beard was just a prickly mess, Link had never thought about how different his lips would feel.  
But now there was nothing else that he could think about.  
Rhett held the kiss for a few seconds.  
No lip moving.  
No head turning.  
Just a simple peck on Link’s lips.  
Exactly like the young Link had done it to the young Rhett back then.  
When Rhett pulled back, Link opened his eyes to look at him.  
The bearded man smiled softly, before he whispered against Link’s lips.

 

> _“This is how you kissed me back then.  
>  ...and now I’ll show you how to kiss properly.”_

 

The grip on Link’s wrist tightened for a second and Link didn’t have the time to close his eyes, before he felt Rhett’s lips on his own again.  
But as soon as he could feel Rhett tasting his lips, Link started to blush and lowered his eyelids. This kiss was more intense.  
Rhett moved his lips over Link’s as if he wanted to become one.  
As if he was some delicious dessert, that Rhett couldn’t get enough of.  
The thought alone made Link dizzy.

 

He still wasn’t sure how to react properly, because the back of his mind kept reminding him that this was his best friend.  
But that voice went silent, when Rhett’s tongue caressed Link’s lips.

 

Link freed one of his hands from Rhett’s grip and placed it in his neck, while his lips opened inviting. He deepened the kiss in an instant and pushed all of his thoughts away for now.  
He wanted to focus on what was happening now, since it was too good.  
It felt just right.

 

They made out for a while, as their hands brushed through each other’s hair, but when Link started to feel lightheaded, he slowly broke the kiss.  
Link looked into Rhett’s eyes and took his hands away from him to get a grip of what had happened. Rhett breathed as heavy as Link, but his face showed a warm smile on it.

 

> _“...I don’t know who practiced with you...but you were right. You don’t kiss like a child anymore.”_

 

Link licked his lips, before he grinned at Rhett. 

 

> “You should’ve believed me from the beginning.”

 

> _“I don’t regret my decision to test you, if I’m honest.”_

 

Link felt his heart start to race and his face getting hot, so he turned away from his friend to crawl back into his sleeping bag.  
When he finally laid on the ground, he turned his head to glance at Rhett again.

 

> “Rhett...why did you want to kiss me?”

 

The blonde man scratched his head and fixated his gaze on the roof of the tent. The moonlight was still illuminating the fabric and his face.

 

> _“When I thought about the multiverse theory, the couple thing came into my mind. And I...I kinda got jealous. Jealous, because there was a Rhett who was even closer to his Link than I was to mine….you know?”_

 

My Link.  
Link smiled lightly and turned his back to Rhett.

 

> “Hmm….yeah, I know what you mean...kinda.” 

 

The dark-haired man took a deep breath and snuggled up into his sleeping bag again.  
It was as if the kiss and the gentle touches had warmed him up quite a bit, since he didn’t feel as cold as before.  
With that thought he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
He heard some rustling noises when Rhett got back into his sleeping position as well and the tent went quiet for a while.

 

> _“Hey….Link?”_

 

> “Hm?”

 

> _“Do you think that the other universe Rhett and Link would embrace each other on a cold night to stay warm?”_

 

Link couldn’t suppress a grin and cooed an answer into the fabric of his sleeping bag.

 

> “I dunno...you wanna test that out, too…?”

 

 

 


End file.
